El Principio del Final
by Selsoquer134
Summary: Un nuevo enemigo aparece en la vida de los miembros del Five-0, sin razón aparente ataca cada cosa que para ellos es importante. Mientras el tiempo transcurre, atraparlo se vuelve algo sumamente personal para todos.
1. El Primer Golpe

Por un estúpido error que cometí, este fic fue eliminado de la página, pero aquí está de nuevo.

Espero sus reviews buenos o malos.

* * *

El detective Danny Williams dormitaba en su oficina mientras rellenaba los acostumbrados informes atrasados de las anteriores misiones. Su mente vagaba pensando en su último fin de semana con Grace, mientras intentaba hacer que las hazañas de su compañero el Seal Steve McGarrett sonaran menos peligrosas para la población hawaiana o para ellos.

*Inicio del flashback*

—Danno—exclamaba la pequeña Grace tratando de llamar la atención de su padre mientras este miraba a una chica que acababa de pasar—quiero subirme a la montaña rusa, mi amigo Tommy dice que es tan rápida que mucha gente vomita muy rápido.

— ¿Eso dijo? —preguntó el detective mientras se agachaba para quedar a la altura de su hija— pues por primera vez habrá que prestarle atención a Tommy y no montarse allí.

—Pero Danno—gimoteaba la pequeña mientras hacia un puchero.

*Fin del flashback*

—Danno, Danno—gritaba una voz mucho más gruesa que la de su pequeña—Danno muévete que tenemos un caso.

El comandante salió rápidamente de la oficina del detective y se dirigió hacia la mesa inteligente que había en medio del cuartel general del five-0, equipo de elite encargado de resolver los casos más difíciles y atrapar los delincuentes más poderosos de Hawaii. Todo el equipo estaba reunido allí, el teniente Chin Ho Kelly con una de sus características camisas hawaianas y el dolor por la muerte de su esposa Malia plasmado en la cara, la oficial Kono Kalakaua y corriendo por alcanzarlo el detective Danny Williams con sus respectivo pantalones de sastre y camisa con corbata.

— ¿Cuál es la situación? —preguntó el comandante

—Un cuerpo totalmente calcinado fue encontrado en medio de la jungla—comunicó Chin mientras mandaba imágenes hacia las múltiples pantallas de la base de operaciones—Aún no ha sido identificado, pero Max ya está haciendo una reconstrucción facial con su cráneo.

—Bien, Chin, ve con Kono al lugar donde encontraron el cuerpo, Danno tu vienes conmigo a ver a Max.

Cinco minutos después Steve manejaba el Camaro mientras Danny se quejaba del caso.

— ¿Quién demonios se pone a quemar un cuerpo y luego va y lo arroja en medio de un bosque? ¡Ah cierto!, esto es Hawaii, un lugar en el que nada tiene sentido.

—Danno deja de quejarte, tú mismo estabas deseando salir de esa oficina.

—Si claro—objeto el detective sarcásticamente mientras movía frenéticamente sus manos—Por cierto, ¿Por qué diablos manejas mi auto de nuevo? ¿Es que tú no tienes uno?

—El tuyo es más cómodo.

—Calla y ve el camino. Aunque seas un Súper-Seal no tienes vista en el cuello.

Media hora después ambos se encontraban caminando junto a Max, mientras este los guiaba hacia el cadáver.

—La causa de la muerte no es el fuego—exclamaba Max mientras caminaba lentamente por su bastón—El hombre fue ahogado en una piscina ya que encontramos agua con cloro en sus pulmones.

— ¿Ya han podido determinar quién es? —pregunto Williams

—En este mismo momento realizare un escaneo de su cráneo con el laser—explico el forense mientras entraban en una sala— En unos instantes sabremos el nombre de nuestra víctima.

Mientras el laser pasaba por el cráneo del occiso el teléfono de McGarrett sonó, este se excusó y salió a contestar. La representación de la cara de la víctima estaba lista mucho antes de que el comandante saliera de la sala, y cuando este ya había traspasado la puerta, estaban buscando el rostro en el sistema.

— ¡Bingo! —exclamó Max cuando hubo una coincidencia con la cara—y el nombre de nuestra víctima es… ¡Oh!

—Esto es imposible—exclamó el detective sin poder creer lo que indicaba la pantalla.

—Danny—exclamó Steve entrando de nuevo en la sala—Era Kono, al parecer encontraron otro cuerpo calcinado un poco alejado del primero. Es de una mujer. ¿Ya lograron identificar al prim…?—el comandante enmudeció al ver la pantalla del ordenador— ¿Dónde está Grace?

—Debería estar en el colegio—exclamo el detective mientras corría hacia la salida seguido por McGarrett.

En la sala solo quedaron Max, el cráneo y un ordenador que en ese momento indicaba que la identidad del occiso era Stan Edwards. La mente del forense solo podía pensar en una cosa, la misma cosa que pensaban McGarrett y Williams, el otro cuerpo, el perteneciente a una mujer, debía ser el de Rachel Edwards y que Grace Williams y Charles Edwards habían quedado sin su madre y (solo Charles) sin su padre.

Mientras tanto casi frente al colegio de la pequeña Grace un auto negro avanzaba mientras su conductor sonreia triunfal, por fin tenia a su presa, miro por el retrovisor y se econtro con una niña pequeña dormida en la parte de atras del carro. «Este es solo el principio five-0, el principio de su doloroso final»


	2. El Demonio se Manifiesta

La oficial Kono Kalakaua buscaba pistas en el lugar en el que los cadáveres habían sido encontrados. Un pequeño brillo llamó su atención, inmediatamente se coloco sus guantes de látex y se encamino hacia allá, al llegar recogió un pequeño casquillo de 9mm y lo guardó en una pequeña bolsa de plástico. Algo no encajaba allí, si ambos cuerpos habían sido incinerados de donde provenía esa bala.

Kono al fin se dio por vencida, por mucho que buscará no encontraría nada más, el asesino había sido demasiado cuidadoso, nada de huellas en los cuerpos, nada de marcas de zapatos o de las ruedas de los carros, ni siquiera una planta arrancada de forma violenta. Un movimiento captado por su vista periférica la hizo voltearse, pero al instante se sintió mareada, cansada, como si no hubiese dormido en días por algún caso sumamente difícil, antes de desplomarse consiguió ver una cara, un rostro que a pesar de no haber visto en su vida, se le hacía sumamente familiar.

* * *

Danny Williams manejaba su auto, un Chevrolet Camaro plateado modelo del 2010, a una velocidad que no se distinguía mucho de la que usaba Steve McGarrett cada vez que manejaba. Solo pensaba en una cosa: Su hija Grace corría peligro. Su ex esposa y el hombre por quien lo dejo no dejaban de preocuparle, pero no lo suficiente como para dejar a su monita de lado.

— ¿Cómo que a mi hija la recogió su madre? —gritaba el detective por el manos libres del celular— Pero si todavía no es la hora de salida. No, no me importa si era una emergencia. ¿Sabe usted a donde se la llevo? Muchas gracias, si se entera de cualquier cosa por favor avíseme—Termino la llamada con un golpe al celular— ¿Has tenido suerte con el teléfono de Grace, Steve?

—Nada, sigue fuera de cobertura.

—Llama a Kono, y pregúntale si puede activar el GPS del celular.

—No contesta—aseguro Steve luego de intentar comunicarse con la novata del equipo.

Veinte minutos después Steve y Danny se bajaban del Camaro y caminaban hacia la guardería en la que cuidaban al pequeño Charles Edwards, ya que posiblemente allí si tuvieran información del paradero de Rachel «No puede estar muerta, ella no puede estar muerta» se repetía una y otra vez el detective en su mente. Debía ser una mujer con la que Stan engañaba a Rachel, o una de sus socias, pero no su ex mujer, ella nunca.

No bien entrados en la guardería un hombre con sombrero y lentes oscuros los tropezó mientras corría, tras pedirles perdón reanudó con su carrera, con lo que parecía una manta en los brazos. Solo cuando su compañero corrió tras el gritando «Alto five-0» y luego escuchó a una mujer gritando, Steve McGarrett entendió lo que sucedía. No era un hombre con prisa, era un secuestrador con prisa.

Tras 5 minutos corriendo tras el delincuente llegaron al club privado " Mermaid Tail" al cual solo se podía acceder deslizando una tarjeta magnética que te certifica como afiliado. El hombre logró entrar sin problemas, evadiendo por fin al five-0.

—Tranquilo Danno—exclamaba Steve mientras volvían a la guardería—Luego pasaremos por el club y buscaremos en el sistema la identidad del secuestrador. Vamos por Charles ahora.

Al llegar a la recepción se encontraron a varios agentes de la HPD a quienes les estaban informando sobre el secuestro.

—Señores de aquí en adelante mi equipo de hace cargo de este caso—informo el comandante a los oficiales—Necesitamos toda la información que nos pueda proporcionar—exclamo esta vez dirigiéndose hacia una de las maestras— ¿Logró ver bien al secuestrador?, ¿Podría distinguir su rostro?, ¿Cuál es el nombre el niño al que rapto?

—No logro recordar al hombre, solo sé que deje un momento el aula de clases para llevar a uno de mis alumnos al baño y luego cuando volví este hombre estaba sacando al niño de la cuna. En cuanto al bebé, su nombre es…Charles William Edwards—exclamó la maestra en lo que pareció cámara lenta.

El celular del detective sonó, este solo observó el número y de inmediato supo que sus sospechas se confirmarían.

—Max. ¿Identificaron a la mujer?

—Si, lamento informarte que la persona que encontraron junto a Stan Edwards era su esposa Rachel Edwards.

En ese instante al detective Williams se le derrumbó el mundo, no podía ser cierto, es mujer no podía estar diciendo la verdad, si fuera así todo esto iba contra él, era algo personal.

* * *

—Kono, Kono. ¿Dónde estás? —gritaba desesperado el teniente Chin Ho Kelly en medio del bosque. Su prima aún no volvía de buscar pistas, y había partido hacia 4 horas. Un cuchillo clavado él un árbol llamó su atención y cuando se acercó a observarlo notó que tenía una pequeña memoria USB amarrada al mando con el mensaje "Chin Ho Kelly" alrededor. Rápidamente buscó una laptop en el destacamento de policías que había en la escena del crimen, coloco el dispositivo USB y una cara espantosamente familiar apareció en la pantalla.

—Saludos Chin Ho Kelly—Habló el hombre—supongo que conoce este nombre: Kono Kalakaua. Pues bien, tengo a su prima, y si quiere recuperarla tendrá que hacer exactamente lo que yo diga. Primero quiero que se dirija a la calle Bishop y espere frente al Banco de Hawaii. Debe estar allí a las 19:30 o me veré obligado a deshacerme de ella.


	3. La Odisea de Williams

La oficial Kono Kalakaua despertó sintiéndose mareada, descubriendo que, como muchas veces le había dicho su jefe el comandante Steve McGarrett, no es divertido estar amarrado al techo mientras estas dopado con calmantes.

Algo no estaba bien allí, aunque sentía el olor a plantas, lo que le indicaba estar en un bosque o selva, no le parecía que fuera alguno de los que podías encontrar en Hawaii, pero eso no importaba en ese momento, solo importaba escapar.

*Inicio del flashback*

—Chicos vengan un momento—bramaba el comandante Steve McGarret desde la mesa táctil en las oficinas del Five-0.

— ¿Qué sucede McGarrett?—reclamaba Williams con voz de contrariado—No todos tenemos un fiel amigo que le rellena los informes, y todavía a estas alturas me pregunto, ¿Por qué debo ser yo ese amigo?

—Deja de quejarte Danno, les tengo un regalo a todos.

— ¿Un regalo?—exclamó Lori mientras se acercaba— ¿Tu gastando dinero por nosotros?

—Pues si—exclamo el comandante—es algo que muchas veces me salvó de morir. Tomen—Y le tendió una pequeña caja a cada uno.

— ¿Qué mierda es esto McGarrett? —bramaba el detective con voz molesta y moviendo sus manos al ritmo de sus palabras—Hasta tus regalos son peligrosos. ¿Qué demonios voy a hacer yo con una navaja suiza?

—Créeme Danno, algún día le salvara la vida a alguno de ustedes

*Fin del flashback*

Kono sonrió mientras notaba aun el pequeño bulto en su tobillo derecho, era casi increíble que su secuestrador hubiera sido tan descuidado. Con increíble habilidad elevó sus piernas hasta la altura de sus manos y sacó el pequeño regalo de su jefe. En 10 minutos ya estaba libre y corriendo por el pasillo de una casa dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Al salir al exterior el mundo sus sospechas se hicieron certezas, no era un bosque de Hawaii, se hallaba en una montaña boscosa, totalmente desconocida para ella. Se puso en marcha, bajando a un paso apurado, no sabía a dónde se dirigía, pero de seguro llegaría a un lugar mejor que en el que estaba.

* * *

El comandante Steve McGarrett revisaba la lista de las personas que habían entrado al club privado "Mermaid tail" entre las 10:30 y las 10:50 am, pero aún así la lista no era nada corta. Danny Williams parecía estar en un estado de shock, y McGarrett podía entender la razón, la muerte de su ex esposa y el secuestro de su hija y del niño al que ayudo a nacer, necesitaba hacerlo sentir mejor, asegurarle que podrían encontrarlos, pero incluso el estaba perdiendo las esperanzas.

—Filtraré a los que tienen antecedentes y le diré a Kono que vaya con la maestra para que los reconozca. ¿Te parece bien Danno?—el rubio solo se encogió de hombros y siguió mirando hacia el vacio— ¿Por cierto… dónde están Kono y Chin?

Por primera vez en horas Danny reaccionó, frunció el ceño y tomó su celular y marcó el número de Chin, pero solo entró a buzón de mensajes. Un agente de la HPD entró a las oficinas del Five-0 con cara de pesar.

—Comandante McGarrett. El gobernador necesita hablar con usted. También necesita su presencia detective Williams—y sin más salió de la oficina.

* * *

Kono Kalakaua llegó al inicio de la montaña en la que había estado secuestrada cuando la luna estaba en su punto más alto, había sido raptada cerca de las nueve de la mañana y las marcas de ataduras en sus muñecas no eran tan profundas así que calculaba que no había pasado ni un día.

Un letrero le indicaba que se encontraba en la montaña Silers Bald de Tennessee. Si sus conocimientos de geografía no le fallaban se encontraba lejos de Carolina del Norte. Sin más preámbulos se encaminó hacia allí con varios objetivos: Llegar a la civilización, descansar y luego encaminarse a New Jersey.

* * *

Media hora después de que el agente de la HPD les indicará de su improvisada cita con el gobernador, Steve McGarrett y Danny Williams se encontraban frente al hombre de color sin poder creer lo que escuchaban sus oídos.

— ¿Cómo es eso de que Chin ha sido herido? —gritó el comandante.

—McGarrett cálmese por favor—reclamaba el gobernador—el teniente Ho Kelly recibió un impacto de bala muy cerca de su corazón y en este momento está en un quirófano.

— ¿Y por qué estamos aquí y no en el hospital? —reclamó el detective

—Por esto—exclamó el gobernador y sacó una pequeña memoria USB con el nombre "Chin Ho Kelly" escrito alrededor. Acto seguido lo colocó en su laptop y se la pasó a McGarrett y Williams para que vieran el mensaje.

—Esto es imposible—exclamó McGarrett— ¿Quién demonios es él y por qué se parece a…?

— ¿La gobernadora Jameson?—completó el gobernador y el comandante asintió—les presento a Michael Jameson, el hermano gemelo de la ex gobernadora de Hawaii.

* * *

Eran aproximadamente las 4 de la mañana cuando el teniente Chin Ho Kelly salió de su operación. Había tenido algunas complicaciones pero se recuperaría. Mientras tanto en la sala de espera Danny Williams suspiraba de alivio mientras el doctor les indicaba que su amigo estaba bien. Su día no había sido nada bueno, un loco demente tenía a su monito y al niño que por un tiempo conoció como suyo. Además su ex esposa estaba muerta al igual que el hombre por quién lo cambió. Estaba sumamente cansado, necesitaba descansar, pero no podía dejar a su amigo solo.

—Danno—exclamó McGarret—necesitas descansar.

—McGarrett por mucho que me lo propongas no me voy a ir de aquí.

—No es una proposición detective—indicio una voz femenina atrás de Williams— Usted vendrá conmigo, iremos a su casa, se cambiará y dormirá hasta tarde— completo Catherine Rollings con una sonrisa cariñosa en la cara.

— Danno por favor— suplicó el comandante con una mirada de compasión que terminó de convencer al detective.

— Muy bien— aceptó Danny.

— Entonces vamos— exclamó Cath con una sonrisa en la cara, quizás ese era el momento que había esperado durante tanto tiempo, por fin tendría la oportunidad de acercarse al rubio.

* * *

Espero que le haya gustado


	4. Un Rayo de Esperanza en la Oscuridad

La pequeña Grace Williams lloraba en silencio, no tenía idea de en donde se encontraba ni de quien era la voz que provenía de afuera de la habitación en la que se encontraba encerrada, lo único que sabía era que debía salir de allí. Si algo le había enseñado su Danno era que no debía mostrar debilidad ante situaciones así, no estaba sola, tenía a su hermanito con ella.

* * *

El comandante Steve McGarrett se encontraba con los ojos inundados con lágrimas que luchaban por salir, pero debía ser fuerte, fuerte frente a Chin. Debía afrontar la realidad, Michael Jameson se estaba vengando de ellos, el único miembro al que aún no le había pasado nada era a él, pero tenía miedo. No tremía por él, temía por la seguridad de su hermana, era el único blanco de ataque posible, y temía por la estabilidad de su Ohana, el five-0.

—Debiste avisarnos Chin—le reclamaba de manera calmada McGarrett al teniente— Ir solo fue casi como firmar tu sentencia de muerte, tuviste suerte de sobrevivir.

—Lo sé—suspiraba Chin—pero en el video Jameson me indicaba que debía ir solo y además si pasaba a avisarles no llegaría a tiempo al encuentro.

— ¿Tienes alguna idea de en donde está Kono?

—Quizás en el mismo lugar que Grace.

—Claro—suspiro McGarrett mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta—eso será muy sencillo de descubrir—completó sarcásticamente antes de soltar un suspiro— Kamekona vendrá a hacerte compañía Chin, debo volver a la oficina.

* * *

El detective Danny Williams despertó y el sol ya estaba en lo alto, la habitación no se le hacía familiar, así que se levanto de golpe de la cama y buscó su arma reglamentaria.

—Tiene el sueño pesado detective—exclamaba Catherine Rollings mientras entraba por la puerta.

— ¿Cath? ¿Dónde demonios estoy?

— ¿No lo recuerdas Danny? Anoche me dijiste que en tu apartamento no podíamos quedarnos porque era demasiado pequeño, así que nos vinimos a la casa de Steve.

— ¿Qué hora es?

— ¡Uhmm! —exclamo Cath mientras miraba su reloj—Las 12:30

— ¡¿QUÉ?!

—Danny, Danny, cálmate, debes comer algo—rogaba Catherine mientras veía vestirse al detective y salir por la puerta. Suspiró, no había sido la noche que esperaba junto a Williams, pero no importaba, ya tendría oportunidad.

* * *

La oficial Kono Kalakaua despertó cuando un oficial de la policía de Carolina del norte la reprendió por dormirse en una banca pública. Bostezó, se alisó las ropas y se dirigió hacia la carretera que comunicaba el estado en el que se encontraba con Virginia, ya conseguiría alguien que la llevará.

— ¿Kono? —gritó una voz familiar desde atrás de la oficial, que volteo asombrada sin poder creerse a quien veía en ese momento.

— ¡Lori! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

— ¿Qué haces TÚ aquí? Yo estoy trabajando en un caso con seguridad nacional.

—Es una larga historia que preferiría contarte mientras me invitas a desayunar—exclamó Kono mientras caminaba hacia un pequeño local que había cerca de allí.

* * *

Steve McGarrett se encontraba en la base de operaciones del Five-0, buscando toda la información sobre Michael Jameson que pudiera encontrar en la base de datos. Pero este hombre no se lo estaba poniendo nada fácil. No había hecho nada malo en el pasado, y no tenía el perfil de un psicópata. Además no podía entender por qué después de varios años desde la muerte de la gobernadora Jameson su hermano buscaba venganza.

—Steve—gritó Danny mientras entraba a la oficina—Dime por favor que tenemos algo sobre este hijo de perra.

—Nada aún Danno

—Mierda—exclamó furioso el detective mientras le daba un puñetazo a una de las paredes de cristal de las oficinas de los miembros del equipo especial de Hawaii, la cual se quebró al instante por la fuerza del rubio.

* * *

La agente Lori Weston de seguridad nacional escuchaba impresionada el relato de Kono mientras esta engullía huevos con tocino a gran velocidad. No podía creer lo que le había pasado en menos de 2 días.

— ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor? —preguntó Kono

— ¿Qué?

—Que el muy maldito es jodidamente idéntico a la ex gobernadora de Hawaii.

Lori escupió el café que estaba bebiendo en ese instante, eso era increíble, su hombre, el maldito que buscaba, estaba contra su antiguo equipo, eso era algo que no pensaba permitir, no dejaría que le hicieran daño a Steve, a SU Steve.

—Kono—exclamó Lori mientras buscaba algo en el maletín que llevaba— ¿este es el hombre que te secuestro? —le mostró una tableta con la imagen de Michael Jameson.

— ¡Si! Ese es.

—Entonces tenemos un problema mutuo.

* * *

—McGarrett—exclamaba el comandante mientras contestaba el teléfono— ¿Qué sucede gobernador?

—Lo necesito a usted y al señor Williams en mi oficina en media hora. Tienen una misión en el continente. Claro, esta es opcional, pero le recomiendo que la acepte si quiere recuperar a la hija de su compañero y atrapar al hijo de puta que la rapto. Como material extra le diré que la oficial Kalakaua se encontrará con ustedes en Carolina del norte junto con la agente Weston. Espero que llegue pronto comandante.

Steve McGarrett colgó la llamada con una sonrisa inmensa en el rostro, Kono estaba a salvo, atraparían al idiota que les daba dolores de cabeza desde hacía un día y además volvería a ver a Lori, no podía ser más perfecto.

* * *

Espero que nadie me odie por volver a incluir a Lori en las misiones.


	5. El Dolor de McGarrett

La agente Lori Weston de seguridad nacional esperaba en el aeropuerto a que sus ex compañeros los miembros del five-0 llegaran al continente. Una parte de ella quería volver a ver a McGarrett, pero la otra la devolvía a la realidad, no debía ilusionarse, el amor no se había hecho para ella.

*Inicio del flashback*

— ¡Lori! —gritaba Fred mientras se interponía entre la bala y ella, al instante la sangre de su esposo se derramó sobre la gente de seguridad nacional, dejándola vacía y con dolor superior a la muerte.

*Fin del flashback*

— ¡Lori! —gritó alguien con una voz que la saco de su ensimismamiento, y al instante los fuertes brazos del detective Danny Williams la rodeaban con un fuerte abrazo que delataba que, aunque muchas veces se sentía como una intrusa en el five-0, sus integrantes la apreciaban mucho.

15 minutos después se encontraban en una camioneta, dirigiéndose hacia el hotel en el que la agente Weston se estaba hospedando mientras estaba de servicio en Carolina del norte, para encontrarse con Kono.

El detective Danny Williams no podía dejar de sentirse en ese momento como un intruso, la tensión sexual que rodeaba a su compañero y la ex miembro del five-0 era notoria e incómoda, eso sin contar el hecho de Cath que había solicitado participar en la operación estaba sentada al lado de Steve y parecía ajena al hecho de que el comandante desnudaba con la vista a Lori. Aunque varias veces intentó romper el silencio que reinaba en el auto, todo intento de conversación se veía rápidamente frustrado por las rápidas y cortantes respuestas de la rubia, la poca confianza que se había formado entre ellos mientras trabajaban juntos, se había desvanecido casi por completo, y eso era, después del secuestro de su monita, lo que más le dolía en ese momento.

* * *

El teniente Chin Ho Kelly no podía creer lo que el gobernador le contaba, es cierto que Kono es una mujer valiente, pero nunca consideró la posibilidad de que ella solo pudiera escapar de un psicópata como ese.

—No se preocupe por su prima—le calmaba el gobernador—ella es fuerte y lo superará, por ahora solo céntrese en recuperarse, necesito a alguien que le baje los humos a McGarrett y Williams. A veces pienso que sería más económico para la isla dejarlos sueltos que pedirle a esos dos que vayan tras ellos. Teniente, si vuelve a intentar tomar las leyes en sus propias manos, quedará fuera del five-0—y sin más salió de la habitación dejando al teniente sumamente alterado.

* * *

El comandante Steve McGarrett no estaba acostumbrado a seguir planes, pero debía admitir que el que Lori elaboró para atrapar a Michael Jameson era casi perfecto, su margen de error era minúsculo.

— Nuestro contacto dentro del mundo criminal nos dio el soplo de que Jameson estaba en Carolina del norte, pero no tenía idea de para que, creo que ahora lo más obvio es pensar que como trajo a Kono, hizo lo mismo con Grace y Charles— explicaba Lori mientras mostraba varias imágenes desde su laptop.

— ¿Por qué lo busca seguridad nacional? —preguntó Danny desconcertado

—Este hombre al igual que su hermana trabajaba para el gobierno, pero él lo hacía desde el Pentágono. Hace unos años se descubrió que vendió valiosa información a grupos terroristas del medio Oriente y Asia. Al principió el caso le fue asignado a los Navy Seals, pero este hombre se había llevado varios archivos importantes y secretos con el así que el caso paso a nosotros.

— ¿Tienen alguna idea de dónde se esconde? —preguntó Kono

—De hecho—comentó Cath sonriendo—creo que yo podría ayudar en eso

* * *

Michael Jameson caminaba nervioso mientras se dirigía hacia la casa de su jefe, esperaba que todos sus ataques contra el five-0 lo complacieran tanto como a él, su opinión era lo más le importaba en el mundo.

Atravesó la puerta del edificio y se dirigió hacia el ascensor, a su amo le gustaba vivir de forma lujosa, como prueba tenía el hecho de que viviera en el pent-house de uno de los condominios más caros de toda la ciudad.

Toca a la puerta del apartamento mientras tiembla descontroladamente; cuando la voz de su jefe le indica que entre, un escalofrío recorre todo su cuerpo.

—Michael—exclama el hombre que observa por la ventana el cielo despejado mientras Jameson entraba al apartamento— espero que me tengas buenas noticias. Por favor dime que ya tienes preparado el golpe contra McGarrett.

* * *

El detective Danny Williams esperaba con impaciencia a que Cath lleguase y les dijera que logró conseguir la localización de su hija. Habían pasado más de 5 horas desde su salida y sentía terror de que aquel psicópata le hiciera algo a su hija.

—Danno—exclamó McGarrett mientras se sentaba a su lado—cálmate, Cath llegará pronto con buenas noti…—se vio interrumpido por una llamada en su celular—McGarrett. ¡Cath!. ¿Qué?, ¿Ahora mismo? Bien vamos saliendo.

— ¿Qué sucede Steve? —preguntó alterado el detective

— ¿Estas listo para volver a tu tierra Danno?

— ¿Ah?

* * *

El comandante Steve McGarrett estaba preparado para soportar torturas de terroristas, para enfrentarse el solo contra todo un cartel sudamericano, pero para lo que no estaba listo era para el cambio de temperatura entre Hawaii y New Jersey. Jamás había podido soportar el frio, y allí la temperatura estaba como para congelar a un oso polar. No entendía como Danno podía estar tan feliz por estar allí.

—Bien—repasaba Danny Williams mientras se ponía el chaleco antibalas antes de entrar en el almacén en el que aparentemente se escondía Jameson— ¿Todos saben el plan o Lori debe explicárselo con dibujitos?

—Danny—exclamaba Kono con una sonrisa nerviosa—Nos has hecho repasar el plan por lo menos 5 veces desde que llegamos a New Jersey.

—Está bien—exclamaba el detective mientras preparaba su arma—es claro que no aprecian mi talento de líder. Steve… ¿Puedo hablar contigo a solas un momento?

—Claro—exclamo el Seal y cuando se alejaron lo suficiente pudo apreciar la mirada de preocupación de Williams— ¿Qué sucede Danno?

—Steve se que tú tienes un complejo de súper hombre que te hace volar almacenes como este por el aire, pero te pido, que por lo menos solo por esta vez, no hagas nada peligroso, mi hija y Charles posiblemente estén adentro, no quiero que les pase nada.

—Está bien, hoy no me dejare llevar por mis instintos—dijó sonriendo el comandante, pero cuando el detective se alejó lo suficiente le lanzó una mirada de preocupación al detective. Algo ocurría con Danny, estaba muy distante desde el viaje Hawaii-Carolina del norte, y ahora no lo miraba a los ojos. Cuando todo esto pasara, se encargaría de descubrirlo.

* * *

La oficial de seguridad nacional Lori Weston tenía un mal presentimiento de toda esta operación. Todos estaban listos, los chalecos estaban puestos, las armas cargadas, todo parecía estar en orden.

—Ok equipo estamos listos para entrar—exclamo McGarrett antes que ella—Danny, tu vas con Cath por la puerta trasera, Kono tú te quedas aquí vigilando que nadie escape.

Cuando todos estuvieron en sus puestos, y revisaron que los comunicadores funcionaran, golpearon las entradas y entraron violentamente McGarrett gritó «Michael Jameson, Seguridad nacional»*. Lo que jamás se habrían esperado, era que hubiera tanta gente en el almacén.

En menos de 2 segundos comenzó el intercambio de balas, los superaban en número pero eso era lo que menos les importaba a los miembros del five-0. Solo importaba la pequeña niña que gritaba detrás de una puerta de metal.

Lori trataba de comunicarse con la base de operaciones para pedir refuerzos, Danny intentaba llegar hasta la habitación en la que se encontraba su hija mientras Cath lo cubría, McGarrett eliminaba a todo el que se interpusiera en su camino con asombrosa facilidad y Kono trataba de hacer lo mismo.

Cuando parecía que todo se encontraba perdido los refuerzos llegaron y acabaron con la poca resistencia que quedaba. Danny había conseguido entrar a la habitación en donde se encontraba su hija a quien en esos momentos abrazaba tan fuertemente que parecía que la rompería, pero a la pequeña no parecía importarle eso.

McGarrett revisaba cuales de los aliados de Jameson habían sido abatidos, pero no notó como uno de los cuerpos que se encontraban en el piso se levantaba y sacaba un arma.

* * *

El detective Danny Williams se consideraba a sí mismo una persona sentimental, se apegaba demasiado a las cosas y a las personas, quizás por eso lo habían herido tanto en el pasado. Cuando su hija fue secuestrada, casi pierde su principal razón de vivir, y, en ese momento, en el que mientras abrazaba a su hija veía como Jameson se levantaba del suelo y apuntaba con un arma a su compañero, estaba casi seguro de que no lograría impedir que le arrebataran la segunda cosa más importante en su vida.

El sonido de un disparo llegó rápidamente a sus oídos, y este se separo de su monita y corrió hacia su compañero mientras el resto de los agentes iban tras Jameson. Solo que Danny se había equivocado, el cuerpo que estaba en el suelo era el de Lori y Steve se encontraba llorando de impotencia a su lado.

* * *

El comandante Steve McGarrett se encontraba en una reunión con Bill Mendel, jefe de Lori Weston en Seguridad Nacional. El hombre le pedía que le contara con todo detalle la forma en la que había muerto la agente, no parecía importarle que él estuviera adolorido por la muerte de Weston.

*Inicio del flashback*

Steve John McGarrett revisaba cada cuerpo que se encontraba en el suelo, necesitaba saber cuántos habían sobrevivido, luego tendrían que rellenar informes y si no recopilaba esa información Danno lo mataría. Sonrió ante este pensamiento y siguió con su tarea.

Un ruido detrás de él hizo que volteara y se encontrará a Michael Jameson a menos de un metro de él apuntándole con un arma a su cabeza.

—Los designios de mi amo se cumplirán Steve Mcgarrett, no eres nadie para impedirlos—al instante apretó el gatillo y un líquido rojo lo cubrió, pero no sentía dolor, quizás la muerte no dolía, quizás ya estaba acostumbrado a las heridas de bala. Solo cuando un golpe sordo se escucho frente a él, entendió lo que había ocurrido.

Lori Weston, la mujer que se metió en su equipo sin que él lo quisiera, la que había tenido el descaro de decirle Danno a su compañero cuando ese era un privilegio de Grace y de él, la que poco a poco le fue robando el corazón, se encontraba tirada en el suelo con una herida en la cabeza.

—Paul…Logan—balbuceaba Lori mientras la sangre salía por su herida sin poder evitarlo. La luz desapareció de los ojos de la agente y McGarrett sintió de nuevo el dolor de perder a alguien que amaba.

*Fin del flashback*

—Muy bien comandante—exclamaba con un suspiro Bill Mendel—Puede retirarse, si necesitamos algo más de usted de usted se lo haremos saber.

— ¿Quiénes son Paul y Logan? —preguntó el comandante mientras se levantaba.

—Son los hijos de Lori Weston.

— ¿Qué pasara con ellos?

—Serán llevados a un orfanato, su padre murió hace unos meses y no tienen ni tíos, ni abuelos, ni cualquier otro familiar.

—Eso no será necesario—aseguró McGarrett mientras atravesaba la puerta—Yo me encargaré de ellos.

* * *

*Gritan Seguridad Nacional y no Five-0 porque no estan en Hawaii y en New Jersey el equipo no tiene jurisdicción.

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, y reitero que espero sus reviews sean buenos o malos.


	6. Nuevas Familias, Nuevas Vidas

He aquí el nuevo capítulo de este fic, debo admitir que consideré no terminarlo, quizás por flojera, quizás porque a algunos usuarios no les gustó el hecho de que incluyera a Lori, quizás simplemente porque no sabía que mas poner; pero ahora la inspiración ha vuelto e intentaré completarlo.

Espero sus reviews, buenos, malos o peores.

* * *

El comandante Steve McGarrett corría por un campo de batalla del medio Oriente, su misión era acabar con un conocido terrorista, y, si la información era cierta, su escondite debía hallarse a pocos metros de él.

Luego de buscar por aproximadamente media hora, McGarrett encontró una abertura en el suelo que debía ser la entrada a la base secreta de los terroristas; algo dentro de él le decía que debía esperar refuerzos, pero por alguna extraña razón se sentía con la suficiente confianza como para acabar con todos los del mundo él solo.

Al entrar notó que el camino de metal conducía hacia abajo, lo que indicaba que el bunker enemigo estaba mucho más profundo de lo que pensaba. McGarrett comenzó a correr, pero antes de avanzar más de 15 metros 3 terroristas con grandes armas cerraron su camino, al verse rodeado, el comandante trató de defenderse, pero no cargaba ni una arma y tratar de entablar una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo era un suicidio.

McGarrett cerró los ojos esperando el impacto, pero el sonido del arma disparándose vino de atrás de él, volteó rápidamente y vio a todos los miembros de su Ohana, que iban a salvarlo.

Mientras sus amigos lo alcanzaban, más y más terroristas salían y les disparaban, pero después de un rato ya no quedaban mas enemigos, o por lo menos eso pensaba, porque Michael Jameson apareció y le disparó al comandante en la cabeza, y auqnque le parecía algo que ya había ocurrido, Lori lo apartó del camino y recibió la bala.

—Cuídalos McGarrett—exclamaba Lori agonizante—Lo prometiste.

—Padre, Padre despierta—exclamaba una voz muy aguda e infantil—llegaras tarde.

Steve McGarrett despertó sintiéndose triste, de nuevo el mismo sueño. Aunque habían pasado 3 años desde la muerte de Lori, esta seguía apareciendo en sus sueños, siempre sacrificándose por él y repitiendo la misma frase.

Sin embargo, el comandante no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su hijo Paul McGarrett de tan solo 4 años, al cual había adoptado tras la muerte de Lori. El pequeño de ojos verdes y cabello rubio que parecía haber sido heredado de su madre, lo miraba con la usual mirada de reproche con la que solía despertarlo en las mañanas; aunque el comandante estaba acostumbrado a levantarse temprano a hacer ejercicio, el pequeño Paul lo despertaba aún más temprano.

— ¿Dónde está Logan? —preguntó el comandante mientras se levantaba de la cama.

—Sigue durmiendo padre

—Despiértalo, debo bañarlos antes de que su tío Danny venga a buscarme.

2 horas después Danny Williams entraba por la puerta de la casa seguido de su hijo adoptivo Charles (al igual que los de McGarrett, tenia 4 años), luego de llevar a su hija Grace de 14 años a la preparatoria. Debían esperar a que Macy, la joven universitaria que cuidaba a los 3 pequeños, llegara.

Durante los 3 años pasados la vida del comandante había dado un giro de 180°, ahora tenía 2 hijos y se arriesgaba menos en las misiones (aunque según su compañero, eso no implicaba que ahora fuese mucho más precavido que antes), ya no salía de noche y las únicas cervezas que bebía eran con Danny en el patio trasero de su casa, y, por sobre todas las cosas, su relación con Catherine Rollings iba en picada, y, aunque esto debería molestarle más que todas las anteriores cosas, muy dentro de él sabía que lo de ellos nunca pudo funcionar.

* * *

Catherine Rollings miraba con terror los resultados del examen médico que le habían hecho el día anterior. Ese pequeño símbolo que tenia aquella hoja, cambiaba totalmente su vida. Lo peor es que debía hablar con McGarrett de eso, aunque su orgullo le decía que no lo hiciera, llevaban mucho tiempo siendo casi solo amigos, no necesitaba darle ninguna explicación; pero el honor, esa maldita parte de su ser que su padre había inculcado tan rígidamente, la obligaba a hacerlo.

* * *

Steve McGarrett observaba como su amigo y compañero Danny Williams conducía a toda velocidad, estaba totalmente pálido y parecía estar a punto de vomitar, pero cuando el comandante le insinuó conducir, el detective dio una negativa muy cortante.

Media hora de viaje después llegaron a la casa de McGarrett, pero en la entrada estaba Catherine Rollings con una mirada asustada en su rostro. Para el comandante el momento era obvio, Cath iba a terminar definitivamente la poca relación más allá de la amistad que tenían.

Entraron a la casa y Danny se fue al patio trasero para darles intimidad a McGarrett y Rollings, mientras discutían en el salón principal. Catherine llevaba un papel en la mano, y rechazó inmediatamente la oferta de McGarrett de sentarse.

—Steve—exclamó Catherine—tenemos que hablar.

— ¿Vas a terminar conmigo Cath? —Exclamó McGarrett con una sonrisa melancólica— ¿Sabes?...es la primera vez que yo estoy de este lado de la situación.

—Steve, la situación es más complicada que un simple rompimiento.

— ¿A qué te refie…?

—Steve, estoy embarazada, el feto tiene 3 meses de formación.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Preguntó exaltado el comandante—Un momento, hace mas de 5 meses que tu y yo no tenemos sexo, es imposible que sea mío.

—Tienes razón Steve—exclamó Danny Williams entrando súbitamente a la habitación con la cabeza gacha y su vista huyendo de la del comandante —ese bebé no es tuyo. Es mío, Cath y yo tenemos una relación desde hace más de un año.

Steve McGarrett no sabía cómo reaccionar, una parte de él estaba furiosa, pero otra estaba totalmente feliz, no solo porque su amigo estaba esperando un nuevo hijo, sino porque después de muchos meses de tortuosa relación, lo suyo con Cath había llegado a su fin.

Nunca supo en qué momento se decidió a actuar, solo noto que su brazo se movía rápidamente y su mano formaba un puño dirigido a la nariz del detective, la cual se rompió manchando de sangre la ropa de ambos; antes de que Williams pudiera reaccionar, el comandante lo tomó y le dio un abrazo, uno que transmitía perdón, felicidad y agradecimiento.

—Felicidades Danno—susurro Steve con una gran sonrisa de felicidad en la oreja del detective, al separarse, este tomó dos cervezas, destapó una y le dio la otra a su compañero, y, ante la mirada asombrada de Catherine Rollings, ambos amigos brindaron por aquel bebé.

* * *

Ese fue todo el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios.


End file.
